


SummerThing!

by Genesiswings



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harperwong - Freeform, Reminescence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesiswings/pseuds/Genesiswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena reminiscence how she fall in love with certain Asian Spy</p>
            </blockquote>





	SummerThing!

**Author's Note:**

> _Totally inspired from Afrojack - SummerThing! (feat. Mike Taylor)_  
>  This is my first attempt to write story and I type this on my phone, so apologize if there is too many mistake.  
> Rate and Review !

_La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la_  
_I don't wanna write this love song_  
_I, I'm fighting this urge_  
_What you make me say uh uh uh uh uh_  
_Damn ! 'cause I, I can't find the words_

 

"Damn, it's so hot ! Why do I agree in the first place sitting in beach at middle of the day of summer ?!" curse Helena while sipping her lemonade ice. Taking her phone, she stare at her lockscreen wallpaper. Photo of certain Red Asian Spy when she drinking her tea while staring at window. Helena remember she pretty sure that the other woman knows that Helena took photo of her that day, but she just look at her and smile, knowing that she got caught, Helena just blushing furiously and start light her cigarette.  
After her sister death, Helena life is crashing down hard. Even she got her job back thanks to Leon, and other people assure her that Deborah death is not her fault, she still take blame to herself. Shutting herself to the people near her and starting to smoking and drinking. Trying not to sleep, avoiding dream about her sister become a monster and stay sober to numb her feelings.  
After completing another mission, she granted two weeks "free", with Hunningan always checking her in every two days and Leon message her like every hour. She shut her phone off and start her Harley Davidson Street 500 with one thing in her mind, find a bar to sober herself.  
30 minutes later, she arrive at her usual bar, "7th Heaven". When she enter the bar she quickly scan inside the bar. There's only two man playing billiard and a couple making out in the corner. Helena greet the bartender and sit in the counter, start ordering her drink. In her third glass, another feminime figure sit beside her.  
"I never though that I found the fierce Helena Harper wasted herself in a shit hole like this" said the feminime figure beside her.  
"And I never though that I found the sly Ada Wong drinking in a shit hole like this" snap Helena.  
"Ah, _touché_ "  
Ada call the bartender and order drink for herself. Both stay quite while absorbing the bar atmosphere.  
"What are you doing here, anyway ? To kill me ?" asked Helena while she absentminded tracing her glass with her finger.  
Ada giggle and say "Are you always in this "serious" attitude ? Stop being grumpy for a while, you starting to produce some wrinkle there. To answer your question, no, I'm here on vacation just like you. Beside I need to stay low after what happen in China". She thank the bartender and start sipping her drink.  
"........I'm not grumpy" grumble Helena and Ada start to giggle again.  
Helena finish her drink and start ordering her fourth drink, then Ada ask her "Are you going to report me ?"  
Helena look at Ada, her hair is a little bit longer right now, her eyes still sharp as before with sleepy bags under her eyes, soft make up adorn her pale face, and her lips.....she just realize how kissable her lips is and imagine those lips moving syncronize with her....  
Blushing at her dirty mind and caught starring at Ada lips, Helena furiously drink her newly come glass in the instant. "Damn you alcohol", she said to herself.  
Ada in the other hand just smirking and start to finish her drink too, ordering her second glass. Giving poor Helena some times to recover from her blushing. "She so cute", muse Ada to herself.

 

_I don't wanna write this love song_  
_Just wanna dance all night till it hurts_  
_But you make me say uh uh uh uh uh_  
_Damn! 'cause I, I can't find the words !_

 

"This is so wrong she is your enemy, she is the one who shot your sister!"  
That is Helena's mantra that she believe, or she used to believe. But when Ada start dragging her to karaoke stage, singing and doing drunk dance so close to her, winking and smile sweetly at her, she realize one thing.  
I, Helena Harper fall in love with Ada Wong.

 

_Uh, you stole my heart it was just a summerthing_  
_Uh, and I told my heart it was just a summerthing !_

 

Their bonding in that bar continue from day to day. Days become week, weeks become months, and months become year. From small talking to make fun of each other to touching. They don't message or promise each other to meet in that bar. They know that when they go into that bar, their little secret is already waiting there.  
Their dirty little secret.  
_Or sweet little secret._

 

_But you made me fall in the winter,_  
_Bloom in the spring_  
_From June 'till December_  
_It was you and me !_  
_And I told my heart it was just a summerthing,_  
_That it was a summerthing !_

 

It took a while for Helena to start opening herself up to Ada, fixing what's broke between them in the past. Helena even amaze by how patience and gentle Ada treat her, wait for her until she ready to let Ada enter her ruined life.  
Wait for Helena said those three sacred words.  
"I Love You"

 

_This, this ain't no love song, it's just a little game baby_  
_I just wanna go uh uh uh uh uh_  
_'Cause you, you're so pretty baby !_

 

"I never though you, the famous Red Asian Spy would prefer woman companion in bed", said Helena while enjoying small touch from Ada in their bed.  
"Hmm... ? I enjoy both men and woman companion. I had a husband once and some encounter with woman in my past mission." said Ada while stroking at Helena hair.  
"I take it you had an _"encounter"_ with Leon too ?"  
Ada sigh, knowing sooner or later this topic will come to surface.  
"I take you read his report about that missing president daughter and Racoon City accident, yes ?"  
Helena just nod her head while close her eyes, hope it was enough to hide her feelings.  
"He is to exagegrate describing our encounter in both mission. I'm just helping him to stay alive from Krauser and Simmon. In Racoon City accident, he help me when I badly injured and I help him, it's a win win situation. That man is kind but a moron. And his hair, ugh just no."  
Feeling her lover still stiff under her, Ada stop her stroking and look at Helena in her eyes.  
"Yes, Leon is in love with me. He trying to win my heart every time and he show himself almost at all my mission, but I'm not in love with him, Helena." Ada said while she cupped Helena's cheeks.  
"I love you, Helena Harper, from the first time we meet in 7th Heaven"

 

_This, this ain't no love song, just wanna watch you dance sexy baby_  
_This, this ain't no love song, just wanna watch you dance sexy baby_  
_I just wanna go uh uh uh uh uh_  
_Damn, now sing it if you let me baby !_

 

"A phone ? For what, my dear ?"  
"I already hack this phone, I set this device so goverment can't track this number. We can contact each other without waiting untill we meet in 7th Heaven" Helena said while she make sure the phone is working.  
"My my, I didn't know you miss my voice so much. Why don't you start undress me and make me scream so you don't forget my voice, hmm ?"  
"Wait, wha....."  
Helena’s sentence is interupted by pair of soft lips pressing hard to hers.

 

_You stole my heart, we had a summerthing !_  
_and I told my heart it was just a summerthing !_

 

I always on the run.  
"Shit" she hissed.  
"She's somewhere around here, split out and search the area, her grapple gun is busted so she must be on the foot now !"  
I, Ada Wong, almost got caught by junior goverment agents, oh the irony.  
"There she is !"  
"Shit !" as I start running, and they shot me in the leg.  
"You can't run now, bitch !" shout the other agent  
I hear bike engine roaring from my right, followed by the sound of shotgun blasting. In the blink of the eye those agents were dead lying on the ground. Feeling safe, I fell and suddenly I felt slender hand wrap me from behind.  
"Are you all right ?"  
"I am now, thank you Helena"  
"It's nothing, come on, let's go home and treat your injury. I'll cook this time"

 

_But you made me fall in the winter,_  
_Bloom in the spring_  
_From June 'till December_  
_It was you and me !_  
_And I told my heart it was just a summerthing,_  
_That it was a summerthing !_

 

"You almost die !"  
"Yet I am not, stop fretting and fetch me first aid kit will you, my dear ? And a whisky please" Ada said when she make make herself comfortable in Helena's apartement sofa.  
**"YOU HAVE BROKEN RIBS AND OPEN WOUND FROM THAT BLASTED GIANT MASSIVE SWORD AND YOU TELL ME TO STOP FRETTING ?!!"** Helena shout while she fetching first aid kit.  
"Well my damsel in the distress is in trouble, and knight must save the princess, yes ?"  
"You don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself" said Helena while treating Ada's injury.  
"But I want to. Ouch ! be gentle please ?" Ada said while she wince at Helena sudden treatment.  
"No. I don't want you to protect me or meddling with my mission ! I work really hard to hide you from those bastard, creating fake evidence, fake lead and bailing you out so they never find out you and our relationship ! You are the only thing matter to me now Ada Wong, so don't do anything stupid ! I ..... I love you, you fool !"  
No respone from Ada, Helena look at Ada face and her trademark smirk welcoming her.  
"Stop smirking like that" said Helena while she blushing.  
Ada just respone by kissing Helena so hard, so grateful that the broken woman now finally become hers.  
"And I too my love, but my wound if you please ?"

 

_I will always remember the summer, the summerthing_  
_Oh, you'll always remember the summer, the summerthing !_  
_I will always remember the summer, the summerthing_  
_Oh, you'll always remember the summer, the summerthing !_

 

"You thinking too much"  
Back from her reminescene, Helena look at feminime figure who already sitting at her lap while sipping her lemonade  
"I don't"  
She laugh, Helena realize that is the sweetest sound she ever heard, oh how she falling hard for her.  
"Yes you do, you eyebrows twiching when you thinking" said Ada still giggling.  
"I hate you so much" mumble Helena.  
"But that's not what you said last night when my finger en......"  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ! You win Ada Wong. Now can we go back to our room please ? It' so hot and my body all sweating" plead Helena while covering Ada mouth.  
Removing Helena's hand from her face, Ada just smirking while admiring Helena body beneath her and said "I don't recall you hate sweating last night, beside you look soo sexy. Bikini and sweat is nice combination indeed".

 

_You stole my heart, we had a summerthing !_  
_And I told my heart it was just a summerthing !_  
_But you made me fall in the winter, Bloom in the spring_  
_From June 'till December_  
_It was you and me !_  
_And I told my heart it was just a summerthing,_  
_That it was a summerthing !_


End file.
